Ground-based (e.g., terrestrial) access point devices such as conventional base stations and eNBs represent well known network infrastructure in use for several decades. Hybrid aerial and terrestrial wireless communication systems have recently emerged for public safety communications and tactical communications applications. These hybrid networks may utilize aerial access point devices to supplement the traditional coverage provided by the terrestrial access point devices